


The one with the date

by AnythingElse



Series: Adventures of Bucky the College Student [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Communication, Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingElse/pseuds/AnythingElse
Summary: PT 2 in the College Student Bucky series.Steve & Bucky go on a date. Communication saves the day & it's full of tooth-rotting fluff.





	The one with the date

**Author's Note:**

> **Age Difference**
> 
> If you guys want me to continue the story, just let me know!! I'm happy to keep adding to this.

Wednesday night has arrived with a vengeance and Bucky is unprepared. His teachers, having obviously caught wind of his date, decided to pile on homework. It's 10PM and he just got home from covering a shift for Wanda at the Red Room. After a quick shower, Bucky considers his wardrobe. The only impressive aspect is it's utter lack of options. Sighing, he crosses the hall and knocks on his roommate's door. It's a long shot, but he’s running out of options.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky emerges from Peter’s room in much lower spirits. His wardrobe is more extensive than Bucky’s, however the size difference between the two prohibits any sharing. Finally accepting defeat, he dials Natasha’s number. A quick conversation and the promise of a future favour have her promising to be by the apartment early the next morning. Finally feeling calm, Bucky is dozing off when he sees his screen light up. Thinking it's Natasha, he glances at the device.

 

**Businessman Steve:**

**I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.**

 

A stupid grin on his face, Bucky falls quickly into sleep.

 

The next morning he is already awake with coffee ready when Natasha arrives at his door. She has a large duffle bag and bags under her eyes to match. Despite the apparent exhaustion, she looks incredibly pleased with herself. They chat idly while drinking coffee before she slams down her mug and declares that she can't wait any longer. Pulling the duffel up onto the table, she starts rifling through it. Mumbling a quiet commentary Bucky doesn't quite catch, she retrieves the items she is searching for.

 

“You're lucky, had to borrow this shirt from Clint’s roommate. The jacket and jeans are mine. I expect those back! Don't ask where I got the shoes. Here.” She shoves the pile into his outstretched arms. “I know, I'm the best! Now go change! I had to *ahem* bribe Clint for that shirt. I didn't get to sleep until 4. That man is an Energizer.”

 

Bucky’s eyes widen in horror at the visual his friend just provided. Knowing full well that she has no hesitation going into further detail, he rushes off to try on the outfit. Once changed, he studies the end result in the mirror. Nat really does know her stuff. The shirt she borrowed from Bruce is an English Laundry. The thin material is soft and hangs just right on his trim build. The skinny jeans are a little  _ too _ skinny for his tastes, but they hug his frame perfectly. The whole look is tied together with a worn-in leather jacket. Still too short to tie back, he slicks his hair back. 

 

Without warning, the lithe redhead appears next to him in the reflection. Draping her arms over his shoulders, she comments “I outdid myself this time. You look hot! Wanna cancel the date and join Clint & I tonight instead?” She cocks her eyebrow and, to be honest, Bucky never quite knows if she's serious or not. He picks his phone up off the counter and holds it up towards her in response. She hardly glances at the image that is his background before responding “yeah, yeah. Hot blond beefcake. Well, if you get bored you know where I'll be!” She saunters off and he stares at his background image. It's the blurry-but-sexy gym locker selfie that Steve sent. Only pouting a little, he switches the image to a generic black background. Half-naked selfie backgrounds should probably wait until, like, the third date.

 

Bucky changes back into sweats and a tank before carefully folding tonight’s outfit at the foot of his bed. He slips on workout shoes and grabs his headphones before walking Nat to her car. He has energy to spare so he stops off at his apartment’s gym. The ritzy apartments are a little posh for his tastes, but his scholarships pay the rent and there's a gym. Plus, it's only a 6 minute walk to his school so  _ no car needed.  _ It's not long before Bucky is lost in an adrenaline high. Working his way through sets, he hums along to his favorite playlist. 

 

_ Tonight is going to be a good night. _

 

Once he's done working out, Bucky stretches out on a bench. Noticing the gorgeous skyline, he pulls out his phone. After a few tries, he has an artful photo that captures the toes of his workout shoes, part of the gym, and the skyline beyond it. He sends it to Steve before heading into the locker room to shower.

 

**Bucky:**

**Guess who saw the sunrise today? I think you're right-- I've been missing out.**

 

Evening couldn't come soon enough for Bucky. When he received a text from Steve (20 minutes early) saying he had arrived, Bucky practically sprints to the lobby. As he exits the glass doors into the sunlight, the nerves hit. His heart is pounding in his throat, he is short of breath and his hands are shaking. Sheer panic sets in and he freezes. Right there, leaning casually against the wall, is Businessman Steve. Only, today he's not wearing a suit. He is wearing a tight tee and fitted jeans. There is a leather jacket draped over his arm and a sleek pair of Ray Bans hiding his sexy blue eyes. 

 

Bucky is still frozen in place when Steve looks his way. He raises his hand in greeting as a smile lights up the his face. “Hey Buck! First time I've gotten to see you in casual clothes. We're definitely gonna have to do this again!” Bucky is still internally panicking so he musters his best smile and gives a noncommittal twitch. Steve doesn't say a word about the awkward exchange, but Bucky catches him biting his lip to stop from laughing. Before he can sink too far into embarrassment, Bucky feels a warm arm snake over his shoulders. “C’mon! We've got 45 minutes before dinner. How about you show me around?” 

 

Spending time with Steve turns out to be the easiest thing Bucky has ever done. Conversation flows easily and naturally between them. They meander downtown as Bucky points out certain landmarks. Having walked the long way, they reach his school within about 12 minutes. They stroll through the open campus and admire the various amenities and artworks. Bucky learns that Steve knows a LOT about art and media styles. They loop past the school and through the garment district where Bucky sees an amazing graphic tee. He pauses to look at it and Steve encourages him to try it on. He leaves the shop with the tee, new jeans, and a leather wrap bracelet-- all compliments of Steve.

 

Because he is Bucky and thus cursed with bad luck, something is destined to go wrong. Things are just going too well to be true. They are walking past the Sake bar Bucky has always wanted to visit, and he points it out to Steve. Very unassuming from the outside, the inside sinks down into much larger space. The bar wraps around an open fire and the whole atmosphere just seems so sophisticated. Steve lights up when Bucky mentions wishing he could go and offers to change their plans for the night. Red flags popping up everywhere, Bucky declines and says he’d prefer to see what Steve had planned for their first date. 

 

_ Shit,  _ Bucky thinks.  _ I told him to skip the work-bio, but maybe we should have included a bit more personal information in the getting-to-know-eachother steps. How old is Steve? He must not realize I'm not 21. I need to casually mention it now. But what if he doesn't want to see me again?! _

 

Having been lost in his thoughts, Bucky is surprised to find they have arrived back at the complex. His internal panic must be a lot less internal than he thinks because Steve is staring at him intently, his eyes filled with concern. He starts talking very carefully, as if  scared of hurting Bucky. “Whatever I said back there that upset you, I'm really sorry. But if you don't tell me what I did, I can't fix it.” 

 

_ Oh. My. God. He’s perfect. And I'm about to scare him away. Why?! I don't want this to end yet. I need more time to….what? Win him over? Not something I can confidently achieve ever, much less in a single date.  _

 

Realizing that Steve is waiting for a response and looking ever so concerned, Bucky blurts out a response. “I, uh, would rather not talk about this standing in the street. Can we talk about it over dinner?”

 

_ Subtle. Why not just pull out a diary and confess that you are already head-over-heels for this unrealistically wonderful man.  _

 

The drive to the restaurant is subdued and Bucky feels like a dick. What if Steve thinks Bucky was leading him on? The dread is churning in his stomach and he can't bring himself to act lighthearted the way things were earlier. No matter how he looks at this, he has royally screwed the best date of his life. 

 

They are seated at their table and Bucky can see that Steve is concerned, confused, and about to start talking. Worried he’ll lose the nerve, Bucky blurts out “I think I accidentally lied to you. Or…. Misled you? How old do you think I am?”

 

Steve looks way more puzzled than worried, and Bucky dares to hope that maybe he won't be angry. “Uhh like 21 or 22?”

 

“And, how old are you?” Bucky knew he was older from the beginning. He guesses around 28, but wants to make sure they are on the same page.

 

Steve’s face falls and his brow furrows. “34. Is this what's bothering you? I'm sorry! I assumed you knew. But why did you say you lied to me? Buck?” Steve trails off and looks at Bucky expectantly. 

 

“I, um, look! It never came up, but I wasn't hiding it from you!! Steve, I'm 19. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore after this. It didn't occur to me until you offered to take me to the Sake bar, and then I wasn't sure how to say it. I'm so sorry.” It all pours out in in a panicked word-vomit and then Bucky is silent, waiting. But Steve doesn't say anything. He just sits there, staring at Bucky. And then, it happens.

 

Steve bursts out laughing. Loud, uninhibited laughter. He throws his head back, clutches at his chest, and just laughs. Bucky isn't sure how to take it but it's so contagious he starts laughing, too. Quietly and timidly, but he feels the stress lifting from him. Still waiting for Steve to say something, Bucky tries to give Steve his best inquisitive look. Steve stands up, comes to Bucky’s side of the table, and drops heavily into the seat beside him. He places one hand on either side of Bucky’s face and looks him in the eye.

 

“Oh, Buck. You are adorable.” And with that rather sudden confession, Steve leans forward and places a soft, wonderful, warm kiss onto Bucky’s surprised lips. “I didn't realize you weren't 21, and I'm sorry I made assumptions. I have enjoyed every minute spent with you. I enjoyed every text you have graced me with, and I look forward to making many more memories with you, if you'll allow me. So, whaddya say? Let's give us a chance?”

 

Words are proving very difficult, so Bucky just nods vigorously. There may or may not be a few tears of relief in his eyes, but Steve does him the courtesy of pretending not to notice. However, he throws his arm around Bucky’s shoulder and stays in the chair next to him. Steve shares a bit more about his work and admits that he is a workaholic. He asks Bucky what year of college he is in, and they talk a bit about the change going from a town of 700 to a city of almost 4 million. Now that Bucky has stopped over-reacting, things are going smoothly again. Steve treats him like an equal despite their age difference, but also makes sure that Bucky feels special throughout the date. It is, ultimately, the most wonderful night of Bucky’s life.

 

By the time they leave the restaurant, it's almost 8:30. Bucky doesn't want the night to end but isn't sure how to say anything without it coming across as a proposition. Steve, being the classy adult he is, suggests a movie. He admits that he doesn't want Bucky to go yet, so he offers either going out to a movie or heading back to his apartment. “No funny business, I promise! I just don't want tonight to end yet.” Having voiced what Bucky was thinking, the younger man agrees without hesitation. 

 

Steve lives about 15 minutes away in a beautiful townhouse. It's small, but the open floorplan makes it seem very spacious. The decor is all very simplistic and modern and there are stunning works of art hanging throughout. Steve tosses Bucky the remote before excusing himself for a minute. Just as Bucky selects Zootopia on Netflix, Steve re-emerges from upstairs wearing a pair of sweats and an oversized hoodie. With a sheepish grin, he admits that comfy clothes are his guilty pleasure. And, as if Bucky needed more reasons to fall for this man, he tosses Bucky a pair of plaid PJ pants and a big, comfy shirt. “I dunno if you want to change, but If so, those are for you.”

 

Bucky may or may not let out an unmanly squeal at the offer of comfy clothes. But, in his defense, Nat’s skinny jeans have been cutting off circulation to the lower portion of his body since 4PM. Steve beams at the reaction and motions to a hallway past the living room, letting him know the bathroom is on the right. Once changed, Bucky takes a moment to give himself a once-over in the mirror. Despite ending quickly, his earlier panic has left his eyes red and puffy. He splashes cold water on his face and dries off with an astonishingly fluffy towel. As he leaves the bathroom, his mood is light and his heart is happy. Today really was a great day after all. And, now he knows something new about Steve.

 

Steve loves being comfy and enjoys soft, fluffy things. How much cuter can this man get?

 

Once back in the living room, Bucky can't help the dopey grin on his face. While he was gone, Steve procured a huge fluffy blanket that dwarfs the couch. There are bottles of water, snacks, and a mug of hot cocoa. With whipped cream. Bucky cocoons himself in the cloud of a blanket and takes a sip of the hot drink. It is orgasmic and a moan escapes the back of his throat. He could live like this-- wrapped in comfort and watching Disney movies. He sighs in contentment and sinks back into the couch. Steve reappears from the kitchen with an IPA and a bowl of popcorn. The sparkle in his eyes says that he witnessed Bucky's overt expressions of pleasure, but the younger man is much too relaxed to care. 

 

Once he is seated, Steve grabs the half of the blanket Bucky is not currently using. Despite there being more than enough to cover both of them, the older man requests Bucky’s permission to share before sliding it over his lap. Having both seen the movie before, they chat idly while it plays in the background. Bucky wasn't feeling tired before, but he dozes off right before Judy meets Mr. Big for the first time. He wakes up to Steve gently shaking him and he realizes that, during his nap, he had sprawled out over the couch. One leg is dangling off the cushions and the other is across Steve’s warm, muscular thighs. Rather than annoyed, Steve looks amused as he coaxes Bucky awake.

 

“Hey, Buck. Its past 11. I should get you home now.” 

 

Bucky groans in response and slowly sits up from the couch. He stretches out, feeling his tight muscles protest against the movement. Looking around, Bucky realizes Steve has cleaned up the snacks and cleared the empty drinks. His clothes are folded neatly on the table with his phone sitting atop the pile. The shopping bag from the garment district is next to the pile as well. Bucky feels a happy warmth spread through his chest at the simple but sweet gestures. Having been on his own for two years now, it's a welcome change to have someone taking care of him in such thoughtful ways. Steve helps him to his feet, procures a gym bag from nowhere and bags up his belongings. Taking it as the go-ahead to wear Steve's pajamas, Bucky sleepily pads over to the front door and slips on his boots. Steve carries the duffel and opens the doors for him. Bucky feels like a goddamned princess and he loves it. 

 

Having dozed off again during the car ride, Bucky is woken to his name being called softly. Steve needs the code to get into the parking garage because it's past visiting hours. Once inside the garage, Steve once again grabs his bag & helps him out of the car. The cool night air helps Bucky wake up, but cuts right through the thin tee he is borrowing. Steve must notice him shiver because he whips off his hoodie and hands it to Bucky. Once he is bundled inside the warm cotton, they cross the street towards Bucky’s apartment. Outside his door, he goes to give Steve back his hoodie, but the older man shakes his head. “Keep it on. I don't want you getting cold, and I really want more excuses to see you again.” 

 

Bucky grins and tugs at the front of Steve's tee. When he tilts his head down towards the younger man, Bucky kisses him. Steve tenses in surprise for a moment and then kisses back, flicking his tongue between Bucky's lips. His large hand grips the back of Bucky’s neck as he deepens the kiss and pulls a soft moan from Bucky. It's over as soon as it started, but Bucky is slightly panting and his knees are shaking. Steve pulls his hand from the back of Bucky’s neck forward to caress his jaw. With a soft smile, he places a soft peck on the still-smitten Bucky and whispers goodnight. 

 

Bucky waits until Steve is out of sight before he dares move. His hands rattle the keys as he struggles to unlock his door. He knows his face is flushed and even a second more of kissing would have broken his restraint and caused a….. rather embarrassing response. Shutting the door quietly behind him, Bucky replays the night’s events in his head. Overall, it was the best date he’s ever been on. He is falling for Steve at an alarming rate and one thing is certain.

 

_ I am so fucked. _

 

And that is the last thought to filter through his head before he falls asleep that night. 


End file.
